Rescue
by andemarie16
Summary: Take a broken girl... Treat her like a princess... Tell her the truth when all shes trusted are lies... Be her shelter from the storm... Be her rescue from death


**Rescue**

**Summary: Alex Karev treats a broken girl. He becomes her rescue from suicide. Secrets are revealed and pasts open up. Healing takes a lifetime.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

_Take a girl_

_Treat her like a princess_

_Tell her the truth when all shes's known is lies_

_Be her shelter from the storm_

_Rescue her from death_

The hospital was bare. The E.R was empty. You could hear the sounds the keys made when the nurses typed in patient information, or when they play there ocassional game of solitare. Alex was sent down to work in the Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic, even though he and Izzie begged Dr. Bailey not to. But Dr. Bailey didn't get her nickname the "Nazi" for nothing.

There wasn't much of anything to do in the clinic. Usually there weren't many patients. If there were it would come down to nothing more than the flu or angry appendix. Nothing really life threatening. That's why he hated the clinic. He had only worked at the clinic one other time and had a boring day. He would rather be in the pit doing sutures or something of that nature then telling the makers of tiny humans they have a bug or virus and they'll be fine in a few days. He wanted to be hardcore. He wanted to be badass. Badass, pft not in the clinic.

Alex had to work in the clinic until nine. Around eight thirty he heard someone enter the clinic. He turned around and saw a sixteen year old girl holding gauze over her left forearm.

"Excuse me Miss," Alex approached the young teen. The gauze was soaked in blood. Blood trickled down her arm. "Miss,"

"I-I," the sixteen year old started. She had no idea how to finish.

"Miss can you please sit down for me?"

"I-I,"

"Can you tell me your name?"

"K-Klare."

"Okay Klare. Let me help you." he insited. He head the girl to a hospital bed and told her to stay there until he came back with a suture kit. "Please can I take a look at your cut?" They shy girl took the gauze off revealing the horrific cut along her wrist. "You have a really nasty cut." he said as he started addressing the wound. "How'd you get it?"

"Oh you know making dinner. The knife just kind of slipped."

"Really and slit your wrist?"

"Apparently." Alex looked unconvinced at Klare's story. He pushed her sleeve up/ He saw multiple cuts on her left forearm as well as some bruises on her upper arm.

"How did you get all these cuts?" he asked looking more closely at them.

"My cat."

"Uh-huh." he said. "I'm just going to stitch your wrist up and then I need you to stay here for me."

"Okay," the girl said quietly. "What are you going to do?"

"I just need to talk to another doctor."

"About my cuts." Karev was silent. "Yeah you're going to gossip about the emo kid."

"I want to help you."

"I swear these are not self inflicted wounds."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Please you need to trust me."

"Look kid, I'm not trying to be you're friend here. This is serious. You need to tell me how this really happened."

"Okay so I cut myself. People do it all the time."

"Yeah psych patients."

"Ow okay that's not the point." Klare said.

"Hold still it'll hurt less." Karev said. "I thought you would be imune to the pain."

"Are you always this mean?"

Alex paused before answering, "Pretty much."

"God how did you become a doctor?"

"It took a lot." He said. "I'm done with stitching you up." he said adn put a badage on her cut to protect it from infection. "Now if you will be ever so kind and stay here while I go have a consult with another doctor."

Klare sighed. "Do whatever you need to do." she said and looked down at her bandaged arm and slightly touched her stitches.

Alex took off to the psych ward. He walked up to the front desk adn saw the receptionsist sitting there taking a call.

"How may I help you?" the pretty petite lady asked.

"I'm Dr. Karev and I'm here becasuse I need a psych consult for a sixteen year old."

"Of course. There is only one doctor on call tonight. He'll be here with you in an hour or so if you would like to wait."

"I'll put her on psych hold. He can come tomorrow. I mean I already had my ex girlfriend go crazy on me." the woman smiled.

"Okay Dr. you. I will get a room ready."

"Thanks. I'll talk to her. Can you get a psychiatrist tomorrow too?"

"Of course." the woman took some notes and then read them back to Alex. "Does that sound right?" Alex nodded. "Anything else Dr. Karev." Alex smirked.

"What are you doing later?"

"Goodbye Dr. Karev." the petite brunette smirked.

Alex walked back to the Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic. When he got back the girl was in the same spot when Alex left. But the only change this time-tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong kid?"

"Do you know the feeling when you're on a train and it's going a hundred miles an hour and you can't find the feeling to jump off?"

"I know what you're going through." Alex said and sat on her bed. "I know."

"How do you know?" she looked up to Alex with teary eyes. "You can't imagine what I went through."

"Oh yes I do. We can even play a game of who life sucks more."

"I'll win."

"I'm not sure me and my dark and twisty friends are sometimes tied."

"What happened to you?"

"I had a rough childhood. My dad was a rough guy who was an addict. It was rough on me and my two younger sibblings. And my mother wasn't much of a help. She wasn't in the perfect shape. I was shipped off to foster homes. Seventeen in five years. And I ended up in Juvie for stealing."

"Wow."

"And my ex-girlfriend went crazy on me and cancer wife bailed on me. You're not the only person whose life sucks."

"When I was three my parents died. Then I was shipped to my grandparents. I finally warmed up to them and they die when I'm nine. I live with my aunt. And my friend.. Oh god." Klare closed her eyes and tried resisting tears but it was a painful withdrawl. "My best friend Tannor commited suicide a year ago." she tried smiling but it faded after a few moments."He was the only one I connected to. I mean you have the one person you could confide in and tell all your secrets too. For me it was Tannor. I even told him my girly problems and he would whisper and kiss me and say that everythings going to be okay. But without him it's not. It-It's not okay. Nothings okay anymore. He was my support system." she confessed while wiping tears away. "Sometimes I wish I had a life threatening disease or a brain tumor and hallucinate so I can see Tannor.. I mean with this.. Have you even went through all this pain?"

"No put my cancer wife, Izzie, she had Melanoma and it spread to her brain. She had a brain tumor. She had hallucinations of her dead fiance Denny. Izzie left the program for a while, after she cut his LVAD wire and that stopped his heart from beating. He was on the list for a new heart and she was fighting but even with all that she still died. That night when she was getting ready for a dance he died. She laid on the floor in her dress mourning his lost. And for Izzie, her best friend decided to go over seas to be a trauma surgeon but the day before he went he stepped into to save a womans life and he died. After Izzie's heart stopped she had a dream. And in that dream she saw George in his uniform. Afrer she coded I had to tell her that her best friend had just died. And it hurt me to see all the pain she went through. After the cancer she was a different person." Alex confessed.

"I just want to be in Tannor's arms again. I miss him. He was my person. My support system."

"Well right now while you go through this I will be your support system." Alex said. "You know you really are a good friend Alex."

"I'll be with you through this Klare. You don't have to go through this alone. I will be here with you." he smiled. "You are beautiful. You are loved Klare. Don't forget that." Klare hugged Alex.

"We're going to get through this right?" she asked quietly a single tear rolling down her face.

And just like that Klare started to let her guard down, but only so Alex could be her rescue.

**Please review! Thanks :)**

**xBabyDollxBlondiex**


End file.
